


Backside Payback

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Every Witch Way
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: At a New Years party, Philip and Daniel have to deal with their drunken friends Diego and Jax, and the naughty little touching that their hands decide to give them in order to keep the party going in other ways.
Relationships: DIego Rueda/Philip Van Pelt





	Backside Payback

The night had been loud; an uproar of loud teenagers partying for New Years as they danced, shouted or otherwise trashed the night away in the dorms of Iridium High. Teenagers thrashing about all through the night, their movements becoming a blur clouded by alcohol and the odd smokers sitting around in the dorms. By morning it had turned quiet, the rooms settled with the sounds of snoring or a stray cup rolling around and falling from the counter onto the floor. All party guests by now were long asleep or had stumbled home in a drunken haze, some driven by a sober friend or family. All except for two guests still inside. An energetic dark-haired elemental wizard and a boy who had never slept a wink in his ‘life’.

“Wassup zombie boy,” Diego slurred with a broad grin, stepping back into the dorm room.

He didn’t bother stepping over the mess cluttering the floor, dragging his vans through the cups and even over one person lying face-first on the ground. 

At the mention of his past species, said ex-zombie groaned and straightened up with a bunch of red solo cups in his arms. 

Philip opened his mouth to speak, only for a yelp to pass his dark lips.

Diego’s hand came down on the taller boy’s firm ass, spanking Philip in his drunken state like it was nothing more than the tap a football player received before a big game. But the slap was firm and strong, with Diego’s hand lingering on that ass and gripping him, much to Philip’s shock.

“D-Diego!? What the fuck are you doing man, get off my ass!” Philip turned, dropping the cups in a swift movement to swat the hand away.

The shorter boys looked up into his dark eyes grinning still. 

“Whaaat’s wrong, Philly? It’s just a nice spank between friends, righhhhhht? You a Van Pelt, I daaaating a Van Pelt, so just let me touch your butt, dude… You’re suuuper hot, like my fire!” 

Fire burned brightly in the palm of the drunk boy’s hand, licking the air in search of something off his person to burn. Almost as though it sensed the plastic cups around his ankles ready to burn and melt in an awesome blaze. The flames whipped around in Diego’s hand, with the drunken boy smirking in the orange light of that small but intimidating spiral of fire. But to the relief of the boy once part of a video game, his adoptive sister’s boyfriend extinguished the fire magic before almost collapsing onto his chest, with Diego’s head resting comfortably in the crook of Philip’s shoulder. Philip was startled and reeled back a step or two, raising his arms in alarm. Diego nuzzled in with a sloppy smile, looking too content to be snuggling close to another boy considering that he was dating Philip’s ‘sister’.

“Diego, you are drunk. Get offa me and sleep on the couch,” Philip muttered, annoyed that the boy could experience being drunk. He tugged at Diego’s hair, but yelped out again in surprise and dropped the slightly younger teenager when Diego’s hands both roughly smacked both his ass cheeks. The hands stayed off his behind for only seconds before, just like earlier, his hands clasped both cheeks and squeezed Philip’s ass firmly.

“Mmm,” Diego moaned softly into Philip’s ear, bringing a blush to the brunette’s cheeks, “Your ass is niiiiice and firm… I wanna fuck it.”

The words alone were enough to wind the slightly older boy. His lips went dry while gasping for air, the struggle going unnoticed by the groping Diego. Pink shone bright on his pale cheeks.

Diego squeezed the firm ass and felt Philip’s body tighten up in response. Below, both their cocks jumped to life as one continued to feel up the other, kneading the zombie-boy’s butt in his teasing hands.

“Se-seriously, you’re drunk! You need to sleep it off…” The hands refused to leave the firmness, even gripping tighter. And Philip couldn’t shove his drunk friend up as he hugged so tight it was like a death grip. All he was able to do was wiggle around and groan in protest. “Diego!”

But the words fell upon deaf ears as Diego just nuzzled closer into his friend’s neck sweetly, his teeth and lips grazing Philip’s shoulder. With their warm bodies pressed together and sweat and beer soaking their shirts to a nice transparency, Diego was grinding his hips to rub their hardening cocks together. His seven inch dick was raging hard and through his drunken state Digeo could feel the blood pumping down, fueling his lust and need to get inside this tall handsome boy’s sexy as fuck ass. His husky moans slowly filled the room as he thrust up against a helpless Philip, like a horny puppy rapidly humping someones leg.

Despite his struggle, the tall teenager could feel his body crumbling under some primal urges as his cock was teased and begged to get hard. He bit back a moan at the feeling of how big Diego felt, the length of that thickness was impressive for a short boy. But some scratchy sound escaped, almost like a grunt that made Philip throw his head back as he was forced to grind into his sister’s boyfriend. The teenagers were both fully hard and their pants started to feel just a little too tight and their shirts a little too wet; being so transparent now, their abs were on full display through the fabric when not pressed hard together.

When Philip made that noise, Diego’s hand came back down onto of of those sweet, firm ass cheeks and listened to it echo through the room. He loved the growl that followed. “Sooooooooooooo gonna fuck it…”

“No… you are not!” Philip attempted to pry the boy away but his arms failed him. All that it made happen was Diego biting his collar posessively. “Ngh, Diego biting is my thing for a start! N-now get off before someone sees us…”

“So you don’t care that I’m touching your buuuutt?” The slightly younger boy slurred and rubbed the clenching ass. It sent a shiver down Philip’s spine and both boys couldn’t help but throb and moans as the sexual tension between them rose slowly. “Come ooooon, zombie boy… just lemme pump a load or three into your butt and I go sleep… okies? Three fuckies and sleep…”

The dark-haired cuban boy reeked of sweat, alcohol and lust, all of which were getting to Philip and defeating his slipping control. Feeling such a big cock pressing needily against him, and a pair of hands clasping or spanking his ass was turning him on far more than it should have. There was no way he could hold back much longer, with Philip moaning low and loudly from the teasing. 

“Ahhhh, fuck d-dude… stop…!” He groaned.

“Lemme fuck iiiiiiit! Pleeeeeeeeease?” Diego begged, giving him puppy dog eyes. One of his hands left the firm, sexy ass and moved Philip’s to grope him. “You spanky me, too. Zombie spanks my ass, and Diego fucks zombie’s butt…”

Trying to take his hand away, Philip looked anywhere else. “Diego… i’m not spanking you. Get off.”

But again he was ignored and Diego just made the hand slap his butt, and the short cuban boy moans softly in Philip’s ear. Something overcame the Van Pelt, a click in his body that put the teen’s dick in charge. He suddenly crashed their lust-dripping lips together into a heated kiss full of a new kind of passion that even took Diego by surprise. He closed his eyes as their lips roughly pressed together and soft grunts escaped the teenagers while lust completely overtook their bodies. Their tongues battled for control while invading the other’s mouth, and their lips slipped against the one attacking. Both boys moaned into the kiss, and Diego almost melted into Philip’s arms when he felt the hands just trying to push him away move around and grope his ass lightly, then pulled their bodies in closer. He stood slightly on his tiptoes as the zombie-boy made their sexy bodies rub together and kisses him deeply.

Philip couldn’t stop himself from spanking his friend’s bubble butt and loving the moan that was yelped into his mouth. In that moment his tongue took over, pinning its rival then started to explore Diego’s mouth. The other boy’s eyes rolled back slightly as that talented tongue took over his body, and he could feel himself melting into Philip’s arms. 

SLAP!

“Ahn fuck me daddy!” Diego yelped; a thick load of cum suddenly shot out of his hard cock, filling his dark boxer briefs with the sticky hotness. He could feel it making his dick slick as their bodies grinded.

Philip’s eyes were full of surprise.

SLAP!

“Thought you wanted to fuck my ass? Guess not if you’re asking your daddy to plow that hole of yours… Huh? Holy shit did you just cream your pants?” Philip smirked as he felt the warmth against him and and shuddering moans Diego was making. He let out a moan from the feeling. His hand came down again on the bubbly cheeks again, and Diego moaned louder. More cum dribbled out of his thick cockhead, but Philip wanted to make the shorter boy cum again.

Diego snapped out of it and if he was sober he’d be blushing. “Oh no, daddy is gonna fuck zombie butt tonight…”

As his ass was harshly slapped again, the taller teen yelped softly. Diego smirked at the yelp and rubbed his friend’s body. 

Grinding into his friend’s chest, Philip finally growled and pushed Diego back against the cough. They tumbled over the arm and fell back onto the cushions. Not only did the pair of teens crash onto the couch, their lips crashed together in a deep passionate kiss. Philip’s legs hooked and tangled with Diego’s, which brought their cocks closer together, grinding hard as their tongues fought in one and other’s mouths for dominance.

Diego moaned into Philip’s mouth but his hands never left that firm ass. Groping it and pulling Philip into him. Diego found himself leaning up slightly so their lips met while their sexy abs could grind. Bodies full of heat and passion, the beer on Diego’s tongue making Philip’s head spin that way that drinking it never really could.

Philip’s hands moved to his friend’s button-up blue-and-red shirt, hooking inside before tugging hard to make the buttons pop off wildly. It was a sexy sight to see Diego’s abs outside of the showers surrounded by other boys avoiding gazes. But now he could fully see the defining lines of the teen’s chest, and a hand explored Diego’s smooth abs by following up and down the cracks. Then he moved onto the v-line Diego had going, leading him right down to the tent in his friend’s pants.

“Fuck that’s hotter than I thought,” Phillip moaned before stealing a deep kiss.

“Daddy’s yummy isn’t he, Z-boy? Got a big dick to make you moan with,” Biting along the dirty-blond’s neck, the shorter boy growled and thrust his hips down. An action that made them both groan low and huskily. “Fuuuuuuck I want you bad,”

“Ughhh…” Letting out a moan as he was slowly getting dominated, Philip bucked up, too. “Z-boy?”

Diego smirked and stole a deep kiss so he could suck his friend’s tongue. “Zombie boy. Duh… Now moan for daddy to fuck you…”

After a long, heated kiss, Philip started to play with Diego’s abs and smirked up at the moaning drunk boy. Leaning up, he peppered the sexy pecs with small kisses before taking of of the nipples into his mouth, grazing the skin with his teeth. He sucked and nibbled one while his hand teased the other, tweaking the hard nub between his fingers to milk his friend of deep and sexy groans of drunken pleasure. He released his own moan from how that big cock was grinding into him, the flexing of Diego’s muscles and how his ass was being hugged by hands that wanted to feel up every inch of him.

Breaking away from the other boy’s body, Philip peeled off his shirt and threw it away. He loved the wolf whistle he got from the drunken wizard and the lust dripping from his tongue; Philip’s chest was lean and strong with a small treasure trail of dirty-blond hair that guided Diego’s teasing hand down, forcing inside of his pants. 

Feeling that hand wrap around his cock made Philip gasp. “Oh man… you wanna fuck or jerk me? Make up your mind, daddy...”

Growling at being teased for his kink, Diego leaned in and possessively bit his friend’s collarbone. His teeth sunk in deep while he used a little fire magic to rip apart Philips’s jeans and boxers. The fabric tearing was loud and arousing for him, making the wizard throb hard in his cummy boxer briefs. He threw the tatters to the ground and attacked those soft pink lips to swallow the submissive noises.

Philip’s eyes went wide as he was left completely naked underneath this surprisingly dominant teen. His six inch cock was pooling pre onto their abs.

“God i’m gonna fuck you so hard for that one, Z-boy! You’re gonna scream for me as daddy pounds your hole all night long… Might even fuck you into the couch in the morning, too…” He growled and took Philip’s earlobe between his teeth. “You want that? A nice rough fuck that doesn’t stop? I can go a while without cumming, so don’t worry about running out of cum to fill your sexy ass…”

Philip just groaned underneath. He couldn’t think straight; his cock was in control.

“Ngh, yes daddy! All yours, my hole wants you…” He found himself giving himself up. ‘The fuck is wrong with me? Why is this turning me on so bad!?’

With a loud growl filled with lust, Diego took one of Philip’s hands and put it to his cock. Warm and filling in the other teen’s palm, he moaned and guided the hand to undo his jeans then slipped out of them. He rose up slightly, running his hands up and down his own sexy six pack with a smirk.

“You’re gonna suck daddy now, and take it deep in your throat.” Diego said. Then with a hint of magic, his boxers ignited and fell away as wisps of ashes. A heavy seven inch cock flopped out against Philip, and the member was begging for some attention.

Philip didn’t argue as Diego moved up and sat on his chest. Just opening his mouth wide and allowing the teen to thrust a few inches deep into his throat. He didn’t gag, which made his friend grin and sink the rest of his cock down into the tight, wet hole. It made a nice bulge in Philip’s throat, showing off just how thick his friend was.

Moaning at his first deepthroat, the cuban boy pulled out before slamming in so hard that his fuzzy balls slapped against the other boy’s chin.

“Ngh, fuck that’s a tight hole! Use your tongue, Z-boy,”

Philip obeyed happily and slobbered all over the thick length, his tongue running along the underside or teasing the head. The cock and precum dripping onto his tongue tasted amazing. He was in love with the salty sweetness and would have begged for more. But Diego was balls deep in his mouth, that cock perfectly filling him as it throbbed against the walls of his throat. As it forced deep into his throat, the dirty-blond boy’s hands found their way to Diego’s six-pack and started to tease the muscular chest. Groping and palming the solid pecs or tracing down the abs, Philip loved everything about it.

After Diego flexed for his enjoyment, he was rewarded with his friend pressing his tongue hard against the thick head to make it slick and sent shivers down Diego’s spine. He grunted while Philip milked him like that, working short fast bobs on a few inches of his cock. 

Pulling off with a loud pop, Philip lapped at the tip.

“Aaaaah! Shit, dude...” With every stroke of his tongue, the member throbbed. “Your dick is so good Diego… fits me perfectly when you use my mouth,”

Diego thrust against Philip’s sexy face, smearing his cheek with precum and slapping it against him. It was meant by moaned surprise with the zombie boy trying to catch the heavy sac in his mouth and suck the sweaty orbs. They tasted great, and their musky aroma turned him on like flesh once made him hungry. He humped the air and Diego could hear the cock slapping behind him.

“Getting horny huh z-slut? Das so cuuuuuute…” He slurred.

With strong and sloppy thrusts, Diego thrust back in, then made his friend’s head bob up and down along his big dick. Feeling his nipples being played with and his dick being hungrily swallowed was making him close to nutting deep inside the teen’s throat. But then he hilted inside as deep as he could go and stopped for a while. 

Philip didn’t need to breathe much, so laid there and took that cock. He just loved having his throat filled and pounded the way Diego was using him; another primal urge fogging his mind worse than the thoughts of Diego fucking him in every position imaginable. 

Soon the shorter boy pulled his slick cock out of its tight hole. Philip softly gasped for air, his lean chest rising and falling slowly.

“Think this is ready for your ass yet? Nice, hard and ready to fill you with wizard spunk…” Diego growled and cockslapped the boy below him. He eagerly reached back and wrapped his hand around the cock behind, giving it a squeeze to tease. “Philly wants daddy’s diiiiiick, huh? In his buuuuutt…”

“Lets move to the bedroom first. It’s hard enough blowing you on the couch, if you wanna be rough and all night then follow me daddy…” Philip said with a lustful growl. He waited until he was free to move and lead the way to one of the few bedrooms left alone. The door shut behind the pair, before there was a loud slam and he was pinned against the wood. “Mhp!”

Diego hungrily attacked the ex-zombie’s lips with a passion. His mouth sliding against them, and his tongue begging or even demanding entrance. 

His hands dived down and groped the firm ass, pulling Philip deeper into the kiss. There was a softness to the cheeks now, but still nice and fuckable, just how Diego liked it. It made the teenagers moan down each others throats as their hands touched and groped every inch of each other that they could reach. The pair’s lips didn’t part for a second as Diego forced Philip away from the door, then found himself slammed into a closet next to them. It wobbled and shook, but they didn’t stay long. Next they smashed a mirror, but in their heated making out neither could care less. They slammed each other into anything they could around the room before they finally collapsed down onto the bed with Philip on top and grinding down into Diego. 

He felt the other boy’s hands sink down and spread his ass open, then groaned as a finger sunk into his virgin ring, forcing it open.

Pumping the digit in and out steadily, Diego smirked. The ring felt tight as fuck, and only got worse when he pressed another against it. Philip’s mouth was wide in a silent moan as it too forced inside. It made him grunt.

“Mmmm get your ass up here and sit on my dick.” He growled, spanking the ass hard. 

“Ahhh! Ye-yes daddy…” Philip moaned and crawled up onto the bed to straddle the sexy cuban teen.

Diego couldn’t help but feel up the teen’s sides and stray to the strong abs hovering above him, before his hand moved to Philip’s ass and his own cock. Aiming up at the tight pink hole, he guided the boy down slowly and impaled him on his thick seven inch cock. He noticed Philip wincing at the bare cock forcing itself inside, but a look of determination crossed his face until that thick dick was buried deep inside.

A soft whine escaped as Philip sat on Diego, the cock stretching him open. “Ngh… so fucking big!”

After a long moment to adjust as that fat cock reshaped his rectum, Philip planted both hands on either of his cockily smirking friend’s solid pecs. Very slowly he rose his hips up before Diego grabbed them and slammed him back down, even rising up from the bed to meet that firm ass with a loud SLAP!

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Ahhhhh, ahhh, Di-Diego you’re…” The dirty-blond gasped, the wind knocked out of him. 

Diego didn’t bother waiting for him to finish and just started to hammer his tight ass. Hands on either side, he held the teen a few inches above him so he could slam his cock deep into Philip, who just groaned and took the anal assault. That virgin ring was so tight and perfectly fitting around his throbbing member that Diego just plowed Philip carelessly. The alcohol had really gotten to his head and the screaming moans fell upon the drunk’s deaf ears.

With every thrust the dirty-blond teen grunted and moaned, his cock jumping and splattering the two with precum. Sounds of SLAMS filled the bedroom as Diego used him hard, splitting him in half with that monster.

“Mmm, yoooou’re.So.Fucking.TIGHT!” Diego said through his teeth in between thrusts, slamming hard and slow as he spoke. “Zombie boy should moan for daddy to bang him harder… come onnn, I won’t do it till you doooooo…” 

Philip chewed his finger, bouncing slowly on the inch or so Diego let him get. The boy’s grip on his hips was tight, keeping him pinned down with that huge cock ruining his ass and reshaping it around the thick piece of hot meat. The virgin-tight ring was slicker now with the copious amounts of precum being unloaded inside of him, and the slickness from their sloppy attempt at a blowjob. Philip was glad for that. Even if he use to be a zombie, he still felt pain. But Diego’s body and cock for some reason was overloading him with pleasure. A soft whine escaped around the digit as Diego started to grind his hips, teasing Philip’s body. 

“Come ooooon Philly… Beg for daddy to break you,” 

‘You know what, fuck it! I want this dick!’ Philip decided, as another thick load readied itself in his aching balls. Leaning low and purring, the blond licked a slow circle around Diego’s nipple. His other hand played with his dark hair. “Break my virgin ass daddy, you can keep it…”

“Oh yeah?” Diego said eagerly, slamming up into the tightness that made Philip scream in pleasure. “Daddy can keep you as his slut?”

Philip rammed their lips together, moaning down Diego’s throat. The boy below him had returned to plowing that tight, firm ass. If he wasn’t drunk he would try bouncing a quarter off of it. Regardless, the hard slams against his prostate send Philip over the edge. His ass clenched around Diego’s cock, who moaned out long and low, as his cum coated both their sexy chests. Two sets of glistening, sticky abs parted and yet Diego still sucked his new slut’s tongue. 

“Mmmm fuck your sister, I want you…” The blonde begged, pushing his hips down to meet the monster cock.

“You fuck me sisssster…?” Drunken slurs was all he would get. He could just demand cock again once Diego was sober.

“Just cum in me dumbass,” Philip sighed with a smile, and got his wish. After a few more powerful thrusts he felt a heat erupting into his guts and filling him to the brim with a thick cream. Soon enough he couldn’t feel the throbbing of his daddy’s dick, once it slipped out with all the cum he pumped in. “Holy shit you cum buckets…! Good thing I’m not a girl, huh?”

The question fell upon deaf ears, as Diego had already passed out and was loudly snoring off the alcohol. His cock was still raging hard, so Philip saw no problem in ducking down and licking it clean. Wondering if he would get another load out of it.

Outside, a battered red car pulled up with two boys inside. One was too young for the party, and the other had skipped in hopes of a hot date that bailed on him at the last second. Daniel Miller stepped out into the cool night air and looked up at the dorm building; Lights blared from the many rooms, and there were a few people sleeping in the bushes surrounded by alcohol. He could smell it, burning his nostrils. Robbie, his little brother who was still in the car, was safe from the scent until he poked his head out of the window.

“Don’t take too long, there’s this live stream i’m watching in an hour.” He whined, wondering why he had to come help Daniel pick up one of his friends.

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah Robbie… I’ll just grab Jax and we’ll be out of here in five,”

When he slumped back into the car looking grumpy, Robbie grumbled. “Yeah, five hours…”

Daniel, who heard the comment, entered the dorm building. ‘Great, time to find Jax… probably in a pile of girls and naked again,’


End file.
